


The Cup

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen, Horcrux Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Battle for Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione make their way down to the Chamber of Secrets to find a way to destroy the Horcruxes. While there, Hermione has to grapple with her fears in order to destroy Hufflepuff's Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cup

Her foot taps out an anxious tune against the damp stone floor as she stares down at the golden cup. It looks fragile and innocent when juxtaposed with the eerie chamber, but sheer evil radiates from it in almost palpable waves. Part of her, terrified of the insecurities it might dredge up to throw at her, wishes she were alone for this, even as the rational part of her mind tells her that it would be too dangerous to face it without backup.

She needs someone with her to ensure she doesn't get sucked underwater.

"The quicker you do it, the easier it is," he whispers, acting as her anchor to the outside world.

Nodding, she kneels and, steeling herself against the coming onslaught, raises the fang above her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges:  
> Hogwarts Writing Club Competition – prompt: Fang  
> Character Versatility Challenge – prompts: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley


End file.
